DIGIMON: THE TAMERS RETURN!
by deathsia
Summary: 12 years after the battle with the D-reaper things in the real world have returned to normal...or have they? A war is being waged in the digital world and the digimon need their tamers to defeat this new foe! season 3 based, plz R&R ""ON HOLD""
1. THE PROLOGUE

DIGIMON

THE TAMERS RETURN!

PROLGUE:

FLASHBACK

"What's happening?!" Henry said in shock as he saw Terriermon start to shrink.

Just then Henry's father walked up to them. "Dad help them! Do something!" Henry pleaded tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Wong, why are Geomon and the others de-digivolving?" Takato asked tears now in his eyes as well.

"De-digivolving?" Henry said in a confused tone." Dad tell what's going on!" Henry said in a scared but angry tone.

Henry's father simply lowered his head "Henry, the whole world was in danger and there was only one way out and we had to take it. Even if it meant losing the digimon." Henry's father said in a sad tone.

Rio then stepped forward. "What do you mean lose? Where are they going?" Rio asked tears now in his eyes.

"They have to return to the digital plain or they'll disappear forever just like the D-reaper. They were never meant for this world." Mr. wong said in the same tone.

"But Geomon is apart of me. I promised him we'd always be together I promised!" Takato said tears now streaming from his eyes.

"No this can't be, I won't let it happen!" Rika said tears flooding from her eyes holding Renamon tightly.

Henry's eyes then filled with anger. "You knew this would happen didn't you?! You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon!?" Henrys said the fury in his voice now holding the now very small Terriermon is his arms.

Mr. Wong turned his face away from his son." The fate of the world was at stake. I had no other choice. I couldn't let everything we ever loved be destroyed Henry." Mr. Wong said looking at Henry with a saddened look in his eyes.

Just then Terriermon touched Henry on the cheek making him change his glance to Terriermon." Henry…momentie." Terriermon said looking at Henry smiling and began to float way towards the digital portal.

Henry tried to keep a hold of Terriermon but lost grip of him" Terriermon no! Don't go!" Henry pleaded as Terriermon floated towards the portal.

Rika held Renamon as tightly as possible" Renamon you can't fight this can't you?" Rika said tears were no flooding from her eyes and she looked back at Renamon.

"Rika, I know we'll see each other again one day." Renamon said as she began to float towards the portal as well.

"No, Renamon please! I love you!" Rika said stretching out her arms.

Takato could only mange to say Guilmon's name as he began to float out of his hands too" We'll play again soon won't we Takato?" Guilmon said as he began to float just out of Takato's reach...

"Ya..." Is all Takato could say as Geomon floated into the digital portal along with all the other tamers digimon.

"Where's my Lopmon? I want my Lopmon and Terriermon Henry!" Suzie said and began to sob on her brother's leg gripping his pants leg tightly as she sobbed.

Henry then turned to look at his father" Henry…I know it hurts now son, but in time it will get better, you'll see. Mr. Wong said trying to comfort his son.

Henry simply looked at his father and shook his head back and forth.

Mr. Wong could not take it any more." Oh, Henry…I'm so sorry." Said as he began to cry he fell to his hands and knees and began to sob loudly.

As the tamers looked on as the portal began to disappear the tamers looked on as if they had lost apart of themselves as the port closed." I promise Guilmon...We'll be together again soon I promise." Takato said aloud just as the portal closed up.

END FLASHBACK

It has been 12 years since the battle with the D-reaper and life for the tamers seemingly has been the same for them ever since that day except for one boy with a promise.

He had found a portal to the digital world one day but it closed before he could get to it.

Takato goes everyday thinking bout Guilmon and his promise wondering if he will ever see his best friend ever again.


	2. RENAMON'S RETURN

AUTHORS NOTES: This is my second attempt at a series. I'm hoping you all like it! I originally wanted to make a story out of this but I thought of it better as a series. Also is should be noted that scenes will change rapidly throughout this episode and will be singled by "" and I will be doing my own litter _**narration **_as well at the end of each episode. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R!!!

EPISODE 1

RENAMON'S RETURN

"Diamond storm!" A female fox looking figure yelled shooting thousands of diamonds at a purplish looking foe.

The figure simply laughed at her and struck her causing her to cry out in pain as she hit the ground. "Now to finish you off. You pathetic excuse for a digimon." The figure said laughing.

"Pyro-spear!" A male voice yelled blasting the figure knocking him to the ground. "Are you ok Renamon?" The dinosaur looking digimon asked.

"As ok as I'll ever be Guilmon. Now let's finish this d-reaper scum off!" Renamon said standing up.

Guilmon walked up next to her "Whatever you say dear. Pyro-spear!" Guilmon cried blasting a stream of fire from his mouth as Renamon jumped in the air above and crossed her arms.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled causing there attacks to hit at the same time causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise up.

Guilmon took cautious step forward. "Did we get it?" Guilmon asked but was immediately answered by a vine like thing wrapping around him." Aww nuts! I guess not!" Guilmon said aloud before falling on his tail as the d-reaper began top reel him in.

Renamon dashed forward with blazing speed and grabbed Guilmon around the chest and held him trying to stop the d-reaper from dragging closer. "I've…got…you…dear." Renamon said between grunts just before the vines wrapped around her too.

:"Bunny blast!" A young very long eared digimon yelled from afar. "Blazing ice!" Another voice came close by and both attacks hit dead on causing the vines to disappear around Renamon and Guilmon.

"Terriermon, Lopmon you saved us!" Guilmon said happily looking at them.

Renamon then jumped in the air" They haven't saved our lives quite yet dear. Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled shooting thousands of diamonds at the figure just as Terriermon and Lopmon ran up beside Guilmon.

The enemy looked unharmed as it once again entangled Renamon." You, the untainted ones shall serve us as all the tainted ones have. And then we shall reclaim what should have been ours years ago!" the figure said and began to laugh.

"Rika…I need you!" Renamon thought to herself as the vines contracted around her.

Suddenly a woman in her twenties sat up in bed and went to her drawer and yanked it open. A small device inside the drawer was beeping loudly as if there was some kind of danger around.

"Renamon! Oh no." Rika said aloud and ran to her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Oh Rika. How are you?" A teenage voice answered.

"Suzie, get Henry! This is an emergency!" Rika said in a dramatic tone.

"Ok, ok…let me call him." Suzie said and put her palm on the receiver. "Henry! Rika wants to talk to you. She says it's an emergency." Suzie called out up the stairs to a room where a 22 year old man sat looking at a small device beeping in his hand furiously he raised his head and went down the stairs and took the phone.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Henry asked but he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"My digivice is going bonkers which could mean only one thing. Renamon in trouble and I wanted to get a hold of Takato but he's not answering his phone.

"He's probly in the same spot he always is. I'll meet you there." Henry said hanging up the phone.

Where are you going bro? Suzie said walking up to him.

Henry froze remembering that he had kept her digivice along with his and it was beeping furiously as well. "she probly doesn't even remember Lopmon." Henry thought to himself." I'm going out for a few. Since when did you become my mother?" Henry said annoyed.

"Excuse me for showing concern for my brother!" Suzie said turning around storming away grumbling to herself.

Henry opened the door and walked out" Sorry Suzie but this is for your own good." Henry thought closing the door behind him and took off.

"Terrier tornado!" Terriermon screamed as he spun himself in a circle making a whirlwind appear around him. "Blazing ice!" Lopmon yelled shooting jets out ice out along side Terriermon's attack.

"Pyro-spear!" Guilmon yelled with Renamon jumping into the air once again. "Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled shooting jets of diamonds at the d-reaper drone.

All their attacks hit all at once causing to d-reaper drone to disparate and be no more.

After an awkward silence Renamon stepped up." We can't do this alone. We need our tamers otherwise we will lose this fight." Renamon said crossing her arms.

"Honey as much as I want to see Takato again they are in the real world we are in the digital world. They couldn't get here if they tried." Guilmon said with his ears drooping.

"Pineapple head is right foxy. Our tamers have no way to get to us. I'm not even sure mine even remember me." A black looking digimon with a red scarf around his neck said walking up from behind a rock.

"I didn't see you fighting along with us Impmon." Renamon said glaring at him.

"Hey! Do I look like I can actually do any damage? No I don't think so foxy!" Impmon retorted glaring back.

"Come on you guys. Arguing will solve nothing we need to think of plan." Lopmon said walking between the two glaring digimon.

"I have one. I'm going to go get Rika with or without you all." Renamon said turning around and walking away.

"How do you plain to do that foxy? Last time I checked all connections with the real world and the digital world have been cut off!" Impmon yelled causing Renamon to stop dead in her tracks.

"I'll find a way. And if I believe I can find Rika in my heart I know I will find her." Renamon said turning around and looking at everyone.

"Well I call you crazy foxy. But I guess I'm in." Impmon said walking up to her.

"Don't think you can leave us out! We're coming with!" Terriermon said running up along side of Lopmon to catch up with Renamon and Impmon.

"Hey, wait for me!" Guilmon said running up behind them.

A man in his twenties sat inside a small room in the middle of the park staring at his digivice. "Guilmon…I hope your ok boy." The man stood up and was walking out just as Rika and Henry ran up to him.

"Takato... I knew we'd find you here goggle head." Rika said as she stopped next to Henry huffing and puffing.

"Rika, Henry what are you guys doing here? Takato asked curiously.

"Your digivice was beeping loudly a few moments ago wasn't it?" Henry asked looking at Takato with seriousness in his eyes.

"Ya it was. Was yours doing that as well?" Takato asked looking concerned.

"Yes it was. And that can mean only one thing. Our partners are in trouble." Rika said in a worried tone.

"But our digivices haven't even been working properly until recently…why would they become active now?" Takato asked looking worried now as well.

"Could something be going wrong in the digital world?" Rika said looking at Takato and Henry now more worried than ever.

Just then a huge stream of mist shot out of the ground and engulfed them in it. "It can't be…a digital field?!" Henry said putting on his shades.

"And that can only mean one thing. A digimon is bio-emerging." Rika said in a confirming tone putting on her shades as well.

"But that can't be. Yamaki told us that all connections between the digital world and real world had been cut off! How could a digimon be bio-emerging? It's not possible!" Henry shouted just as a figure appeared near them.

"Really…well tell that to him!" Takato said pointing at the huge digimon.

The digimon then turned to them looking at them with red eyes and blacked skin. "This doesn't look like your normal digimon" Takato said fear beginning to overwhelm him.

"Your right Takato, this digimon doesn't look normal. It looks evil even." Henry said backing away slowly.

"I must cleanse this world of all tamers. You all shall parish in the name of his royal highness the digimon sovereign! All untainted must be destroyed!" The digimon said turning to them.

"The digimon sovereign, I thought he was on our side?" Takato said backing up now.

"Any idea what kind of digimon this is Rika?" Henry said backing up.

"Without Renamon to analyze this thing I might as well be holding a toy! Everyone run!" Rika said backing and turning to run with Henry and Takato running along side of her with the digimon not far behind them.

Suddenly Rika tripped over a rock causing her to fall on her face. Rika turned to her back to see the digimon stop in front of her. "Now you will die tamer!" The digimon yelled prepping his attack.

Tears of fear flooded her eyes as she screamed the one thing that came to mind."RENAMON!!!" Rika screamed closing her eyes in terror as the digimon shot his attack at her.

Rika opened her eyes after a moment to see she was still alive and saw a yellow colored fox holding her."Renamon you saved me "Rika said tears of happiness in her eyes.

Renamon landed and set her down."Rika I know you happy to see me but we have more important matters to attend to right now." Renamon said turning to face the digimon who was now charging at them.

"Right, let's do this Renamon." Rika said taking a card out of her pocket on her belt and swiped it through her digivice." DIG-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Rika yelled as the word "Digivolution" appeared on the small screen of her digivice.

"Renamon digvolve to…" Renamon's voice echoed as her body was engulfed in a light. Renamon felt her body change shape from that of standing on two feet to all fours. She then felt her on tail split into nine tails."Kubimon!" Kyubimon's voice echoed as the light faded revealing her champion form.

Takato and Henry simply stared in amazement." I don't know what's more amazing. The fact that Kyubimon is here in the real world or that Rika still carries her cards around." Takato joked feeling a lot better now seeing Kyubimon standing in front of Rika.

"But if Kyubimon is here then our partners must be here as well." Henry said looking around for Terriermon but he was no where in sight.

Rika looked at her digivice and saw an image appear." Devimon, champion level. He's a virus type. His attacks are laser wing and evil wing. Be careful Kyubimon!" Rika said looking at the black digimon.

Kyubimon dashed at Devimon" As always Rika, Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon yelled as she began to roll in a ball and soon a ball of blue fire engulfed her. Just as she neared Devimon the ball of blue fire extended out reveling a dragon head and shot at Devimon.

Devimon stopped in his tracks seeing Kyubimon's attack heading strait at him." Evil wing!" Devimon yelled shooting his attack and Kyubimon's causing a huge explosion.

Takato looked around for Guilmon but didn't see him anywhere. "Where are you boy? I need you." Takato thought just as the attacks collided.

Henry put an arm in front of his face as the attacks collided. "Could it be possible that on Kyubimon made it back? If so that must mean the others are-"but Henry was cut off by Takato who grabbed him by the shirt."Guilmon alive! Don't you tell me he's dead! I promised him we'd be together again! So don't you tell me he's dead because he isn't!" Takato yelled finally realizing Henry's shirt and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Kyubimon looked over at Takato with a worried look in her eyes. "I wish I could say they are all right but I don't know." Kyubimon thought to herself and then turned back to Devimon." Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon yelled as spread all nine of her tails out revealing a blue flame on the end of each one. She then thrust her tails forward shooting the flames at Devimon.

The attacks hit the mark engulfing Devimon in flames. "No, this can't be! Forgive me my sovereign!" Devimon cried as he disintegrated into fragments of data.

Kyubimon then reverted back to her rookie form as Renamon and turned to face the others as Rika put her arms around her."Renamon I'm so glad you're safe!" Rika said tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

Henry and Takato then ran up to Renamon as fast as they could." Renamon where is Guilmon?" Takato said with a worried look on his face.

"And what about Terriermon and the others?" Henry asked running up beside Takato.

At the mere mention of Guilmon's name a tear shed from Renamon's eye that only Rika caught. "I don't know where Terriermon or the others are Henry." Renamon said in a calm manner.

"What about Guilmon? Is he ok?" Takato said walking up.

This time Renamon turned and hit a tree with her fist causing bark to go flying. "I couldn't….I wanted to…" Renamon broke off punching another fist into the tree.

Takato could not take much more of this as he ran up to Renamon and whirled her around and put her back to the tree." Where's Guilmon?!" Takato yelled a mixture of anger and fear swelling inside him.

This action caused Renamon to become wide eyed as she stared into Takato's eyes for a moment before Rika and Henry grabbed him by the arms and began to pull him away." Have you lost your mind goggle head?!" Rika shouted as she pulled him away with Henry's help.

Tears began to swell in Renamon's eyes as she remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe you found a way back to the real world! I wish we weren't up to our necks in evil digimon though! But I'm not complaining! Bunny blast!" Terriermon y6elled destroying a darkened looking digimon.

"Let's just make sure we make it there first! Otherwise my plan is going to get us killed! Diamond storm!" Renamon yelled shooting jets of diamonds at another foe causing it to disintegrate in fragments of data.

Suddenly a huge creature appeared from a void." You all must parish! Our sovereign will not be pleased if you untainted ones make it to the real world." He said shooting vines at everyone.

The only one who was able to evade the attack was Renamon due to her amazing speed. "Hold on I'll save you!" Renamon called and began to run back at them.

"No go now otherwise none of us will make it there! If you make there at least the real world stands a chance!" Guilmon said as the vine contracted around him causing him to cry out in pain.

"Go on foxy! Tell my tamers I love them!" Impmon said and grunted in pain as the vines contracted around him as well." This is nothing compared to what I've been through...Heh…ack!" Impmon cried out in pain as the vine contracted around him even more.

"Get moving now Renamon! That digimon is bio-emerging!" Lopmon cried out pointing an ear at the Devimon ascending threw to the real world.

"Don't worry about us! We've gotten out of tight scraps then this! Meet you in the real world Renamon!" Terriermon said as the vines contracted and began to crush him.

Renamon looked into guilmon's eye as a tear streaked down her cheek." I love you…Guilmon" Renamon said looking at Guilmon and turned to follow Devimon.

END FLASHBACK

"I'm so sorry…Takato…I couldn't save them...not even the digimon I love!" Renamon said falling to her knees and began to sob. "I'm…so…sorry!" Renamon said in between sobs.

Takato looked at Renamon and realized how much of an asshole he had just been to her. "I'm sorry Renamon…I should have not done that." Takato said walking up to Renamon to comfort her but she disappeared in an instant leaving Takato, Rika, Henry in the park.

"Happy now? You are fucking asshole! You made Renamon break down to tears!" Rika said turning and running out of the park calling for Renamon.

Takato simply turned to Henry who simply glared at him." I know you're worried about Guilmon Takato but don't you think that if Renamon could have she would have brought the others with her?" Henry said his glare fading a little bit as he said this.

Takato fell to his knees and started to cry." I just want my friend back…and I don't know what I'd do if he was killed!" Takato said sobbing loudly

After hours of searching Rika stopped and looked at her digivice. "Renamon where are you? Rika said lifting her head up to look around. "I wonder…could she be at my old house?" Rika thought and began to run to the house she lived in as a child.

Rika rounded the comer and opened the gate to her old home to see Renamon sitting on the porch."Renamon, I was sure I would find you here." Rika said walking up to Renamon.

Renamon looked up at Rika teary eyed and gave a faint smile before lowering her head again." I wish I could said Guilmon and the others are ok but I don't know." Renamon said bawling up her paws.

Rika then looked at her digivice then back to Renamon." Do you know why that digimon bio-emerged Renamon? And how did you get back here? Yamaki told us the digital world had been completely severed from the real world." Rika asked all the questions swimming around her head at once.

As Rika asked all these questioned the reason she had even came back to the real world snapped her out of her sadness." Rika, we believe the d-reaper has come back, but it's different this time. It not deleing digimon as it did before. Instead it's turning good digimon into evil ones. And so far the entire digital world has been tainted by this d-reaper." Renamon finished looking at Rika.

Rika's eyes opened wide in shock at these words." But Shabumi said that it was reduced to a harmless program. How could it have come back?" Rika said looking at Renamon with a terrified look in her eyes as she remembered that battle with the d-reaper 12 years ago.

Renamon then stood up and faced Rika."But I don't know if the others are alright…I wish I could say they are…but I…don't know." Renamon said balling up her right paw. "I failed you. I'm sorry Rika." Renamon said and lowered her head.

Rika looked at Renamon and forced a smile while placing a hand on Renamon's shoulder." I'm sure there all right Renamon. They'll probly be showing up anytime now." Rika said trying to cheer Renamon up and raise her hopes at the same time.

Is everything operational? A young woman asked.

"Yes madam, Hypnose is fully operational again. We are launching the grid now." A man answered as he typed furiously on a keyboard.

"Good. Make sure you have everything running smoothly by the time I return." The woman said as she looked around with a crude grin on her face.

"No worries madam we will have this place in tip top shape." The man said not looking away from his computer screen.

"I'm sure you will." The woman said and then walked out of the grid room and into the hallway and began to chuckle to herself. "Excellent…now nothing will stop us. Once these pathetic humans get the juggernaut program from that fool Yamaki I'll be able to fully open the link again between the real world and the digital world. And then we will have what should have been ours 12 years ago" The woman thought to herself and began to laugh aloud.

_**This woman seriously is nuts if you ask me. Are Guilmon and the others okay? And who is this strange woman who is reviving Hypnose? To find out keep reading Digimon Digital monsters!**_


	3. THE KEY TO JUGERNAUT

EPISODE TWO:

THE KEY TO JUGERNAUT

Takato's alarm sounded loudly at 5am causing him to open his eyes groggily. "Work is a pain…" Takato remarked to himself as he slowly got out of bed to get into the shower. After about 15 minuets in the shower Takato got dressed and went to get in his car and drove to his job arriving there at 6am and walked into the insurance agency where he worked.

"Good morning Takato. Need a cup of coffee?" A fellow co-worker asked as he walked up to him in his cubical.

"Yes please and make it strong." Takato said still half awake as he logged into his pc and began to work on his insurance claims and wait for his first client to walk in. The co-worked walked up to him about 15 minuets later and handed him his coffee which he drank as he worked.

Two hours later a man in a business suit walked up to him looking very old." Name and case number please." Takato said in an emotionless tone not looking from his pc.

"Takato…I hoped I would find you here…something is very wrong." The man said in a slightly panicked tone. "Well give me your name and case number and we can get on that." Takato said in the same tone.

"Yamaki" The man said in a calm tone which caused Takato to yank his face from his monitor screen and look at him with a shocked look in his eyes."Yamaki? What are you doing here for?!" Takato said in a shocked whisper.

"I've got people after me asking me to reactivate juggernaut. I knew you were the only one I could talk to…take this." Yamaki said setting a strange looking pda on the table before standing up."Don't let them get that...if they do the real world is doomed." Yamaki said and then quickly left the building.

Takato picked up the pda and put it in his pocket."Something big is going on here….and I'm going find out what." Takato thought to himself.

Several long hours later Takato was finishing up and stood up to leave work when the whole building began to shake."What the fuck is going on here?!" Takato thought to himself before he was answered by a huge cloud of mist spraying up through the floor of the building.

"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" Takato thought dismally to himself as a digimon appeared within the building. "Maybe he's friendly…" Takato thought hopefully just before the digimon started growling towards him. "Maybe not…" Takato thought gulping. Takato then put on his shades and could not believe what he was seeing."It's one of the divas'!" Takato said as he began backing away slowly.

The digimon then turned looked at Takato square in the eyes."Hmmm…you look familiar…but no matter...my mission is simple to kill the tamers which according to my data you are one." The digimon said taking a horn that he held on his back." Horn of Desolation!" the digimon cried as his horn blew through the building at Takato which he jumped out of the way of his blast barely as he dialed into his cell phone quickly ...

Somewhere a crossed town in a dress shop Rika's cell phone began to ring." yes, miss those look great on you…would you excuse me for a moment?" Rika said and picked up her cell phone and groaned as she looked at the number and answered it. "How many times have I told you not to call me at my job goggle head!" Rika said in an annoyed tone just before a loud crash occurred in the background of her phone.

"Rika I got a serious problem over here!" Takato said in a panicked tone as he began making a break for what was left of the door frame.

"Come back here tamer!" The digimon bellowed behind him as he ran which Rika overheard on her end of the phone.

Upon hearing this Rika suddenly made a break for the exit of the department store she worked at and into the street. "Renamon!" Rika called out as she ran upon which Renamon seemed to phase in and appear beside her.

"What is it Rika?" Renamon asked as Rika pulled out her Digivice.

"Google head is in trouble and you need to get down to the insurance building fast!" Rika said as she pulled a card from her card holder and began to swipe it though her Digivice. "DIGIMODIFY! SPEED ACTIVATE!" Rika yelled as she swiped a card through her Digivice."I'll make my way down there as quickly as I can but you need to get there first!" Rika said running towards the insurance building.

"Understood Rika." Renamon said as she blazed down the road with blazing speed thanks to Rika's modify card.

"Can't we talk about this? I mean come on…you remember me Takato…Right?" Takato said in a scared voice to the digimon which caused him to widen his eyes and glare."Now I remember you…you're one of the tamers who vanquished me and my comrade." The digimon said glaring as he pulled a sword from each side.

"Smooth move Takato…make the guy remember that you're the one responsible to defeating him last time." Takato thought sweat dropping as he backed away slowly.

"I'll cut you in two ways tamer!" the digimon yelled as he charged at Takato only to get a hind paw to the face by Renamon."Back off horsey! Or I'll have to put you back in your stall." Renamon said back 

flipping after landing the kick on the digimon's face and landed on her feet gracefully 5 feet away from the digimon still facing him.

The digimon looks back and stares in shock at the digimon a few feet from him."Renamon…"The digimon said in astonishment.

Rika's Digivice began to display an image as she ran holding it." Indramon, The Holy Beast digimon…he's a Virus type, his attack is Horn of Desolation…wait…why does he look familiar…" Rika thought as she caught up to Takato and Renamon.

Renamon eyed Indramon suspiciously." Rika why do I get the feeling I have met this digimon before?" Renamon said in a suspicious tone.

"It's because we have Renamon, he was one of the devas! He's an Ultimate level digimon named Indramon." Rika said which caused Renamon's eyes to open in shock.

"I'll destroy you tamers as ordered by the sovereign!" Indramon yelled as he swung his blade at Renamon.

Renamon jumped in the air and crossed her arms." DIMOND STORM!" Renamon cried sending several crystals flying towards Indramon hitting him dead on followed by an explosion.

A soft cackling could be heard coming from the mist of the smoke as it cleared." You are just as weak as before…show me your true power Renamon!" Indramon yelled swinging his blades at Renamon again as she dodged them by performing a few back flips out of his range.

Rika then took a card out of her card holder."He wants to see power then let's show it to him Renamon!" Rika yelled as she began to swipe the card through her Digivice." DIGI-MODIDIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"Rika yelled out as the words digivolution appeared on her digivice's screen.

"Renamon digivolve to…"Renamon's voice echoed as her body was engulfed in a light. Renamon felt her body change shape from that of standing on two feet to all fours. She then felt her on tail split into nine tails."Kyubimon!" Kyubimon's voice echoed as the light faded revealing her champion form.

Indramon then charged at Kyubimon slashing at her which Kyubimon dodged using on of her tails to slap Indramon a crossed the face as she made a passing dodge." Still not very bright are you?" Kyubimon taunted as she turned to face him.

This taunt caused Indramon to growl loudly as he sheathed both swords and took out his horn again." Horn of Desolation!" Indramon yelled as the horn bellowed at Kyubimon sending her flying into a nearby building.

"Rika, make Kyubimon digivolve again! She can't beat Indramon in her champion form!" Takato yelled out as he ran up next to her.

Rika then turned to Takato and glared." I would have done that already goggle head if I had a blue card!" Rika said annoyed.

Meanwhile Kyubimon stood up dazed at first and then charged at Indramon." Dragon wheel!" Kyubimon yelled as she began to roll in a ball and soon a ball of blue fire engulfed her. Just as she neared Indramon the ball of blue fire extended out reveling a dragon head which shot at Indramon hitting him hard sending him flying backward towards a car that was driving by and skidding to a stop just inches away from it.

Just then the door of the car opened up and Suzie popped her head out of the driver's side and looked in shock. Takato looked and saw Suzie standing there as his eyes widened." Rika, its Suzie! Takato said point at Suzie which caused Rika to gasp.

Rika then turned to Kyubimon" Kyubimon get Suzie and fast!" Rika called out to her to which Kyubimon simply nodded and ran towards Suzie.

Indramon then turned around and looked at Suzie and glared." Another tamer! I'll crush you then take care of the others!" Indramon cried out as he drew his blades at which Suzie screamed in horror.

"Damn it! I won't get to her in time!" Kyubimon thought to herself as she ran with all her might to get to Suzie as Indramon raised his sword preparing to strike down and slice her in half right down the middle.

"Blazing ice!!" A voice yelled out of nowhere followed by another voice which cried "Bunny blast!!" causing both attacks to hit Indramon in his side which simple caused him to look in that direction to see to small digimon with long ears run up in front of Suzie.

Indramon simply laughed at them" Two pathetic rookie digimon…what did you hope to accomplish." Indramon said as he rose his swords up again.

"Well so much for that idea Lopmon…this horse is going to dice us like pork chops!" Terriermon said looking up in terror at Indramon.

"DIGI-MODIFY! WARGREYMON'S BRAVE SHELD ACTIVATE!" Suzie's voice called out from behind them which caused a huge shield to appear in Lopmon's paws just before Indramon's sword struck them causing it to hit the shield instead.

Lopmon turned to look at Suzie who was smiling holding her Digivice. "Suzie…you remember me?" Lopmon asked astonished.

"My little Lopmon…I could never forget you. Good to see you again too Terriermon." Suzie said still smiling.

Takato and Rika both stared in amazement for a moment at Lopmon and Terriermon's sudden appearance but were all too soon yanked back in reality by Kyubimon's tackle against Indramon sending them both flying into the street.

Indramon growls loudly as he strikes back at Kyubimon with is fist sending her flying back but she performs a aerial summersault landing on all fours only to be struck again before she can fully recover.

Rika watches in horror as Kyubimon is knocked around like a rag doll unable to counter any blow from Indramon as he continues to punch her without remorse.

"DIGI-MODIFY! POWER ACTIVATE!!" Rika yells swiping a card threw her Digivice but her effort was wasted as Indramon lifted her up by the neck and threw her into the insurance building with a loud crash.

"Rika that power modify card is useless if Kyubimon can't strike back!" Takato says in a panicked tone.

"You don't think I don't know this?!" Rika yelled back and then looked back at Kyubimon who could barely move.

"Kyubimon is toast unless you think of something fast Rika!" Suzie said running up to Rika as Terriermon and Lopmon ran towards Indramon.

"TERRIER TORNADO!!" Terriermon yelled as he began to spin in a circle very quickly until he had formed a small vortex of wind as he charged at Indramon.

"BLAZING ICE!!" Lopmon yelled firing her attack at Indramon as well but her attack had no effect o his as it hit his back and he simply swatted Terriermon to the side sending him into the wall looking dazed.

Rika looked in horror on as Indramon pulled his swords out again and laughed evilly as he raised his arms in the air." This ends now…and then I'll destroy those two rookies. Then soon after those pathetic humans who call themselves tamers!" Indramon said maliciously as he swinged his blade down…

_**Things don't look good for Kyubimon! Ahh, I can't look! To find out if Kyubimon gets turned into a fox pelt or not, keep reading digimon digital monsters!**_


	4. LOPMON'S NEW DIGIVOLUTION!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: It's been awhile since i updated this..but i finally foudn the time to do so! i hope you all enjoy this new exciting chapter i wrote...and yes Lopmon's new digivolution is legit. i found it on a official site which i use as reference for this fic to keep it as accurate to the TV series as possible. please enjoy the next chapter and R&R! On a side note to all those who read my pikachu series and the spin offs: i will try to get started on the next chapter of "JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE" soon but my time is pretty limited now at days whcih is why i don't update too often.**

**LOPMON'S NEW DIGIVOLUTION**

Indramon's blade swung down on Kyubimon but was stopped mid swing as Kyubimon's muzzle clamped onto Indramon's blade from the side but she was only able to stop one blade as the other came down at her slashing her side causing her to cry out in agony taking her muzzle off Indramon's blade as bits of data spurted out of her side.

"Kyubimon, Run away!" Rika practically screamed at Kyubimon who could only look up in horror as Indramon rose his blades again and swung down this time aiming for Kyubimon's neck with both Swords.

Suddenly out of nowhere Lopmon throws herself in the way of Indramon's attack getting slashed by both blades and crying out in agony as data spurted out from all directions of her body."where the fuck did you come from you little pest! You interrupted my attack!" Indramon said as Lopmon fell to the ground unable to move but moaning loudly in pain.

Suzie looked on in horror as Lopmon laid there on the ground as her data seemed to be trying it's hardest to stay intact as Lopmon's body fragmented constantly but remained intact for the most part."My little Lopmon....you can't leave me....i just got you back...for the longest time I thought of you as a figment of my imagination and everything that happened so long ago as something I just made up in my mind...but when I saw you there as I drove home from class...i knew you weren't just a figment of my imagination and what happened all those years ago did happen..." Suzie thought still staring at Lopmon who's body was fragmenting more frequently now.

"I don't know why...but when I heard my digivice begin to make that loud beeping sound..something inside me told me that you were real and in trouble...but I refused to believe it...i ignored it...but I took the digivice out of henry's room and held onto it...i don't know why...maybe something in me refused to give up on you...but I'm glad I didn't...I'm glad I could see you again...you are my best friend....and best friends stay together forever..." Suzie thought as Lopmon's body began to dissolve into data causing Suzie to ignore all around her and run to Lopmon."NOOOO!! LOPMON YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!! I LOVE YOU!!!!" Suzie screamed at the top of her lungs with tears flooding from her eyes falling to the wind behind her as she ran to Lopmon picked what was left of her and held her tightly dropping her digivice next to her paying no mind to the fact that it began to glow."Lopmon please don't leave me! I love you with all my heart! Your were like a sister I never had and still are!" Suzie said crying loudly as tears dripped onto Lopmon's dissolving data."I'm sorry Suzie...i can't hang on much longer...don't be sad..." Lopmon said as her eye's closed and and what was left of her body became limp in Suzie's arms.

Everything around Suzie seemed to freeze in place as her tear filled eyes went wide with painful realization that Lopmon had died as the remains of her data dissolved leaving nothing in her arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Suzie screamed at the top of her lungs. At this very moment Suzie wanted nothing more than to have Lopmon back in her arms as her head hung low sobbing loudly then she noticed her digivice was still glowing as she looked at it she picked it up and held it in her hands and clased her eyes."Please...give me my little Lopmon back...i love her like a sister more than anything!" Suzie thought to herself meanwhile Terriermon had gone into an unspeakable rage and began to glow."I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!" Terriermon Yelled.

Meanwhile back at Henry's job....

"Make sure you get it right this time guys...another slip up like this and project is blown." Henry said as he continued to type rapidly on his keyboard looking ever so often at his project which looked like a giant circular gate from some science fiction movie when suddenly the digivice that sat next to his keyboard began to glow brightly as the words "DIGIVOLUTION" appeared on the little screen causing Henry to gasp,pick up his digivice and run out the door without another word leaving his partners wondering why the hell he left in such a hurry.....

"Terriermon digivolves to....." Terriermon's voice echoed as he was engulfed in a blinding light. Terriermon felt his body grow to the size of a bear. Two gattling guns then appeared over each arm in two layers each layer snapping into place with a loud clamping sound. He then felt his head take psychical form. Shortly after he manifested a gun belt in front of him and threw it over him snapping in place a crossed his chest diagonally."Gargomon!!!!" Gargomon's voice echoed as the light faded revealing his champion form."GARGO LASER!" Gargomon yelled as he pummeled Indramon with a flurry of bullets causing him to back up in surprise.

Indramon jumped back and began to twirl his swords in a fan motion and began to deflect every single bullet Gargomon shot at him."pathetic excuse for a digimon....if you are that pissed off by your weakling friends defeat then you should have digivolved to ultimate if you wanted a chance against me!!!" Indramon yelled jumped up in the air towards Gargomon.

Gargomon kept on firing at Indramon as he grew closing not caring at the fact that he was deflecting every bullet that he shot at him still consumed by his deep rage till Indramon was almost upon him."BUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon yelled catching Indramon once again by surprise as Gargomon's Gatling guns began to glow just before he he jumped at Indramon and met him mid air punching at him sending them both falling to the ground with a loud crash with Gargomon on top of Indramon still pummeling the shit out of him.

Meanwhile Suzie was still in tears holding onto her glowing digivice as if it was the only thing that mattered."Please! I'm begging you! Bring my Lopmon back! I need her...and I know she needs me...we need each other...." Suzie thought to herself still then moments later her digivice began to glow even more brightly then before causing Suzie to drop it in surprise as the blinding shined in her face temporarily blinding her and catching everyone's attention including Indramon's who had finally managed to mule kick Gargomon off him into the insurance building wall with a loud clatter of bricks.

Streams of data seemed to be gathering above Suzie's digivice. Everyone watched in amazement as Lopmon's body began to take shape with above the digivice until her entire body took psychical form.

Lopmon looked around at first in confusion then looked at Suzie who had took her in her arms in a big hug as tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks in happiness.

Indramon stared in disbelief at what he was seeing"Impossible....i was brought back into existence by the by our lord the digimon sovereign...how could a mere human girl do that?!" Indramon thought in disbelief.

"My little Lopmon....you came back to me again...I'm so happy!" Suzie said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Suzie...i don't know how I came back...but I'm glad I am back with you." Lopmon said and embraced Suzie placing her head on her shoulder as tears of joy swelled in her eyes.

Indramon stood up and eyed them both with a glare in his eyes"You girl! No one can posses the same power as our digimon sovereign! You must parish!" Indramon yelled dashing at Suzie and and Lopmon.

Lopmon looked up at Indramon dashing at them with a look of determination in her eyes"I must protect Suzie!" Lopmon thought to herself as she jumped out of Suzie's arms and jumped at Indramon and began to glow brightly once again.

Suzie looked down at her digivice which had the word"DIGIVOLUTION" displacing on the small screen she then turned to look at Lopmon who had been engulfed in a bright light."Lopmon digivolve to...." Lopmon Voice echoed. Lopmon then felt her body begin to grow and change size until she was roughly the size of of a small thin anthropomorphic version of her small self. She then felt her paws be covered by purple gauntlets as what looked to be a trigger mechanism form on each gauntlet then a flash of light appeared on each gauntlet which flowed from her wrists outward past her paws then stopping with each of them flashing brightly revealing two small swords forming what looked like a claw on each of them. Both swords then retracted with a loud "Cling!" sound from each simultaneously so that both swords lay flatly against her forearms."Turuiemon!" Turuiemon shouted as the light vanished from around her revealing her champion from.

This new transformation caused Indramon to stop in his tracks and stare in shock."S-she digivolved!" Indramon said aloud without realizing it.

Turuiemon and Indramon simply stared at each as if waiting for each other to make the first move..."Heh...if you think I'll let you harm Suzie...your crazier than I thought you were! Prepare yourself! My champion form is nothing like you've faced before!" Turuiemon said with a confident smile.

Indramon simply scoffed at this"We'll see able that you pathetic new form can muster aginst my supreme power!" Indramon said with a cocky smile....

_**Ohh...Lopmon's champion form finally shows up! But will it be enough to defeat this diva who had been resurrected by the digimon sovereign? And how was Suzie able to call Lopmon back from the great beyond? All will be revealed soon in the next chapter of Digimon digital monsters!**_


	5. A GHOST FROM THE PAST

**A GHOST FROM THE PAST**

"Enough of this! DIGI-MODIFY!" Rika said yanking a card of of her pocket."DATA-REGENERATION ACTIVATE!!!" Rika yelled swiping the card through her digivice.

This caused Kyubimon to glow for a few moments and as the glow faded Kyubimon stood back up on all fours feeling her strength return to her and glared at Indramon."He's more powerful then when we last fought him. We need to be careful when fighting him." Kyubimon said not looking away.

Just then a car came speeding towards them and made a sudden turn with a loud"eeerrrrt!" as it skidded to the side with a stop, with the door popping open and moments later Henry stepping out.

Takato simply stared in bewilderment at this."When did henry learn to drive like that?" Takato thought and then a sudden image of Henry speed racing seemed to pop in his mind. After a few moments Takato shook his head and the image in his head seemed to disappear with a loud"pop!"."I need to stop watching those action flicks...." Takato thought sweatdropping.

"Gargomon..where are you? I know your here!" Henry said looking franticly for his friend.

Just then bricks began to shift to the side and Gargomon's head popped out with little swirls in his eyes."Ohhhh....now I know why they say never to stand behind a horse....ohhhh..." Gargomon said in a dazed tone.

Henry looked over and smiled as he ran over to try and shift bricks away from Gargomon's body."You can't do anything without me can ya you overgrown rabbit." Henry said in a teasing tone.

"Hey! I think that qualifies as rude..." Gargomon said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You haven't changed in the least bit Gargomon..." Henry said with a chuckle as Gargomon lifted himself from under the pile of bricks.

Henry then looked over to see Turuiemon and pointed to her."Who's the new digimon?" Henry asked curiously.

"It's Lopmon's champion form. Turuiemon!" Suzie said standing up with a bright smile on her face which caused henry to gasp."Now Turuiemon, let's do this!" Suzie said as she took a card from her pocket tossed up in the air, picked up her digivice with her right hand, caught the card in her left hand, and held the digivice in front of her face as she turned it to the side that the card reader slot faced outward and her forehand faced her."DIGI-MODIFY!!! POWER BOOSTER ACTIVATE!" Suzie yelled out as she swiped the card with her left hand.

"No argument here Suzie!" Turuiemon said as she felt her body become empowered with the modify card and charged at Indramon. She then extended her arms at which point the claws on each of them extended outward with a loud"Cling!" just before she jumped in the air."GAUNTLET CLAW!!!!" Turuiemon shouted as she came slashing down at Indramon which he blocked both claws with each of his blades.

Henry then took a card out of his pocket and lifted up his digivice."DIGI-MODIFY!!! AMMO RELOAD ACTIVATE!" Henry shouted as he swiped his card.

"Thanks for the reload Henry! GARGO LASER!!!" Gargomon shouted as he fired at Indramon who had no way of blocking due to the fact he was still claws to swords with Turuiemon and was hit with the full impact causing him to lose grip of his swords as he went flying back.

"Time to finish him off Kyubimon!" Rika said as Kyubimon appeared at her side."As you wish Rika!" Kyubimon said and jumped in the air towards the fallen Indramon."DRAGON WHEEL!!!!" Kyubimon yelled as she began to roll in a ball and soon a ball of blue fire engulfed her. Just as she neared Indramon the ball of blue fire extended out reveling a dragon head and shot at Indramon.

"It's not possible! I can't be defeated twice by these tamers! NOOOOOO!!!" Indramon cried out as his data began to fragment and then dissolve until there was nothing more.

Turuiemon then reverted back to her rookie form as Lopmon and ran to Suzie and they both embraced each other in a big hug."I have my little Lopmon back...no...i have my little sister back..." Suzie said as she hugged Lopmon tightly.

Kyubimon and Gargomon then reverted back to their rookie forms as Terriermon and Renamon. "Finally we tamers are reunited with our partners." Henry said happily as he hugged Terriermon.

"Not all of us are...."Takato said shattering their happy reunion with sudden realization that Guilmon still had not come back as of yet to him.

Terriermon then jumped on Henry's shoulder and smiled"Takato,Momentie!" Terriermon said with a smile but Takato simply ignored him as he walked past them all and down the street.

"Poor Goggle head....I really do feel sorry for him...I hope Guilmon is okay..." Rika said as she watched Takato walk down the street alone.

"Which reminds me....how did you two get back here?" Henry said turning to look at Terriermon.

"It sure as heck wasn't easy!" Terriermon said as he gave a painful expression.

"No it wasn't..." Lopmon chimed in.

**FLASHBACK**

"So what's the plan sweetie?" Terriermon asked looking at Lopmon as she looked on at the Tainted digimon gathering in one place."Well apparently the Tainted digimon seemed to have figured out a way of Bio-emerging...the weaker ones sacrifice their data to create a portal to the other side for the stronger one of their choice I'm guessing." Lopmon said still watching.

"Ok so we know how they get there....big whoop! That isn't gonna get us to the other side to get to our tamers." Terriermon said to which Lopmon gave a pained yet annoyed expression."Males....Why am I in love with you again?" Lopmon said with a coy smile."Because I am the hottest digimon in this world!" Terriermon said standing up proudly and beaming with glittering stars seeming gleaming around him where he stood.

Lopmon looked up at him and let out a long sigh as her head seemed to droop past her neck."Looks aren't everything ya know..." Lopmon said in a annoyed tone which caused the seemingly gleaming stars around Terriermon to drop suddenly and him fall back on his ass with his feet in the air twitching slightly.

"Am I ugly to you Lopmon?" Terriermon said as he feebly tapped the tips of his index fingers on his paws back and forth so that they softly touched and then pulled them back a little bit repeating this motion as he spoke.

"Would you come off it already Terriermon? I wouldn't be with you right now if I didn't care abou-There starting, lets go!" Lopmon said cutting herself off as she noticed the digimon's data start to dissolve and flow upward into the sky.

Terriermon and Lopmon sneaked quietly into the crowd of dissolving digimon and next to Indramon hoping he wouldn't notice as he began to ascend into the sky with them floating up shortly after along with him.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's how we got here!" Terriermon said giving them a over dramatic version of what really happened.

Lopmon simply sighed and lowered her head as she sweatdropped."Honestly dear...what am I ever going to do with you?"

Everyone looked at Terriermon and sweatdroped"Somehow I don't think that's what really happened...but still there's another question I have. How was Suzie able to revive Lopmon after her data had completely dissolved?" Henry asked looking at Lopmon and Suzie who both gave questionable looks of their own to that question as they looked at each other.

"I really don't know...all I know is after I saw her data completely disappear, I wanted more than anything to have her back in my arms...nothing else mattered to me at that moment...at that precise moment I would have given anything to have her back." Suzie said looking at Lopmon then back to Henry.

"Maybe you did give something up Suzie...but what that is we just don't know yet." Rika said and placed her hand on Suzie's shoulder."But I wouldn't worry about that now...all that matters is that you have Lopmon back, am I right?" Rika said with a smile to which Suzie looked at her and nodded giving a small vocal gesture of agreement.

Meanwhile back at Takato's place.....

Takato sat on his bed holding his digivice in his hands staring at it."Where are you boy? I promised you we would play together again..." Takato said as memories of him playing with Guilmon and his friends as he pushed him around in a grocery cart as a child flashed through his mind causing tears to swell up in his eyes until he suddenly looked up."GUILMON,WHERE ARE YOU?!" Takato yelled at the top of his lungs then fell to the side with his face buried in the sheets as he sobbed loudly...

The next day all the tamers showed up at Rika's place."Come on in guys I already called the twin tamers of Impmon,they should be here shortly." Rika said with a smile opening the door wide letting Henry,Terriermon,Suzie,Lopmon, And Takato in."Make yourselves comfortable in the living room, Renamon should already be there waiting. I'll go make us some tea while we wait on the Twins to get here." Rika said as she closed the door behind them and went to the kitchen to make tea.

The tamers walked into Rika's living room which looked very spacious. A blue sofa sitting to the left wall with a end table on each side with a small lamp at the far right hand end table and one rectangular table sitting in front of it with a small tray with ginger snaps sitting on it neatly placed so that they made a small rainbow shape on the tray. To the Right side of the room in the right hand corner sat a Small plant in a pot which had grown to at least 3 feet in hight. To the left side of that was a entertainment center with a DVD player, An TV, A Xbox360, and a Large collection of Digimon playing cards. And to the left of that was a display case with her past Tournament trophies in it.

"How much does Rika get paid at her job exactly?" Takato thought seeing all the expensive electronics and such in her room. He looked around a bit more and noticed that Renamon was no where in sight. By now everyone had sat down in one seat in the room or on the floor.

"Take a load off Takato!" Terriermon said with a smile as he jumped off henry's shoulder head first and onto Suzie and Lopmon who were both caught by surprise by his jump with a "plop!". However Terriermon's landing was off target and the sight that beheld everyone in the room caused Takato to blush furiously and Suzie to squeal in shock and Lopmon to give a very pissed off look. Terriermon had jumped head first into Suzie's blouse. What happened next was both comical to Takato and yet looked extremely painful as the girls began to lay into him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing you perverted bunny!" Suzie yelled as she lifted him out of her blouse and hit him flatly on the head with her fist caused him to hit the floor with a small thud where Lopmon was waiting.

"You little Pervert! How dare you! Just because me and Suzie are partners doesn't automatically mean you have the right to dig your face in her chest!" Lopmon said lifting Terriermon by the chest fur the slapping him repeatedly till she slapped him once more sending the poor bunny flying till he skidded to a halt about a foot away from Lopmon.

"It was an accident..." Terriermon said in a dazed tone as his eyes had been replace by swirling circles and his head head a nice knot on it while his cheeks looked very bruised.

Lopmon then walked up to him and stood over him with a satisfied smile."you should be fine in a matter of minuets you perverted bunny. And next time you wanna dig your face in someone's chest make sure it's my own!" Lopmon said with in a snappy tone and did a turn about face and walked back to Suzie and jumped in her lap.

Henry just sat there and let out a long sigh." Terriermon I need to teach you the meaning of common courtesy..."

"I think I'll just go find Renamon..." Takato said in an awkward tone as he walked out the front door and went around the back looking for Renamon. After about five minuets he was about to give up when he heard someone crying not far from where he stood...he looked up to the roof top to see Renamon with her eyes in tears and holding onto what looked like a piece of paper.

Takato looked up at her and couldn't help but feel sorry for her."She misses him just as much as I do if not more...who could have thought that my bread munching goof ball of a partner could soften up a tough fighter like Renamon to the point of breaking down in tears...she must really love him...I should leave her alone." Takato thought and turned away to walk back in when suddenly a strong wind blew causing the paper that Renamon held to get caught in the wind Causing her to gasp as it blew down and hit Takato in the back of the head.

Takato grabbed the piece of paper on the back of his head, looked at it, and gasped at what he saw. The piece of paper was in fact a photo of her and Guilmon near a beach in the digital world. Renamon suddenly appeared in front of Takato and snatched the Photo away."That's personal, Takato." Renamon said in a aggravated tone and stuffed it away in a section of her fur.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to look! It just hit me on the back of the head and you know how that works" Takato said in a panicky tone."I'll be lucky if she doesn't knock me into next July for this one...." Takato thought to himself as he continued to vocally spout off nonsense.

"It's fine...i hadn't realized you all had shown up already. Forgive my lack of presence." Renamon said looking at Takato.

"It's ok really...everyone needs time alone to themselves. Lets get inside shall we?" Takato said with a smile as he walked in the Renamon.

A short time later...

"Ok now. We all know why we are here...and we have a few facts to take in account." Rika said walking back and forth as she spoke.

"Number one." Rika said looking directly at Renamon, Terriermon, and Lopmon."Our digimon have been able to come back to this world along with evil digimon by using weaker digimon's data as a make-shift gateway to our world. We found this out thanks to Lopmon's careful observation of Indramon's Bio-emergence.

"so in other words any powerful digimon can come here at will by the weaker one sacrificing themselves?" Ai asked.

"Exactly...but the only ones to show up so far are ones who are trying to target us tamers directly...which leads me to believe our new enemy knows us very well to be able to find us very easily." Rika said confidently.

"You mean someone from the real world is behind this?" Jeri asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure...but it does seem that way." Rika said then turned to look at Takato.

"Number two. The last digimon seems to have targeted Takato personally this time. And I think I know the reason why. Takato can you please show everyone what Yamaki gave you and left very quickly afterwards." Rika said to which Takato nodded and pulled the PDA out of his coat pocket and placed it on the coffee table for all to see.

"Yamaki said that this was the key to the juggernaut." Rika said to which everyone gasped and stared at the pda.

"But why would anyone want to reactivate that horrible machine?"Mako asked in a scared tone.

"Which brings me to Number three. The evil digimon must be after this to revive Hypnos and open the connection between our worlds completely again. But to reactivate Hypnos would require the help of someone from our world..someone who knows about it and how it works...or at least knew about Yamaki and his work." Rika said and paused shortly for everyone to take time to take this all in.

"Who would be crazy enough to do that?" Jeri asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know...but that's where you come in Jeri...you work for that corporation that still owns Hypnos right?" Rika asked to which Jeri simply nodded."We need you to snoop around and figure out if who we are dealing with is in fact human or a evil digimon taking on the shape of a human. Once we have that info we can proceed with the next step of confront him or her and putting a stop to this before it starts." Rika said with a confident smile however Jeri simply frowned.

"But...if it is a digimon....i don't have anyone to protect me....Leomon is...." Jeri began to say but broke down into tears mid-sentence and began to sob loudly in front of everyone in the room.

"It's ok Jeri...i know what it's like to miss a friend...Guilmon is still-" Takato started to say placing a hand on Jeri's shoulder but she jerked away giving him a cold stare."You don't know what it's like to see the digimon you love be destroyed in front of your very eyes! Guilmon wasn't deleted! Leomon was!" Jeri said and dashed out the front door leaving everyone in an awkward silence...

"Ok so it's decided..once we get the info from Jeri we make our move!" Rika said after hours of discussing how they were going to approach their new enemy.

"I hope Jeri is ok..." Takato said in a depressed tone.

"I'm sure she's fine Takato...but remember she is suffering more than any of us because of what happened."Rika said just before everyone left to go back to their homes.

Meanwhile at Hypnos....

"You idiots couldn't get this thing working if your lives depended on it! Which they do! Don't you forget I can easily arrange for you demise!" The woman said in a malicious tone.

"W-we need Yamaki's PDA or this whole thing is useless though!" The worker said in a panicked tone.

"You leave that blasted PDA to me and you get started on fixing those fucking bugs in the system! When I come back here I better be able to track a wormon without fail!" The woman said and stormed out.

"Great pay they said....decent hours they said....perfect health coverage they said....well they didn't include a psychotic supervisor trying to reactivate a program that nearly destroyed our world in our job description!" The Worker said with a aggravated sigh.

_**Whoa....that woman needs to take some chill pills! And how is she going to get Yamaki's device away from the tamers? To find out...keep reading digimon digital monsters!**_


	6. Enter Sakuyamon:The digimon of light!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: In this chapter i went deep into the personal lives of the digimon and the tamers...not as deep as i would have liked but it does have some personal details that the tamers share and a funny scene inspired by a pic i saw of terriermon and Lopmon awhile back!XD while there is no explisit scenes of sex in this chapter there is nudity and of adult type content. therfore i am moving the rating on this this fic up to M if i didn't already set it as such. please enjoy!**

_**Enter Sakuyamon:The digimon of light!**_

The next day seemed to drag on forever as the tamers continued to live their daily lives as normally as possible.

"Rika Nonaka! You left a customer abruptly in the middle of a sale! What do you have to say for yourself?" Rika's manager yelled at her no sooner she walked into the door of the "Fashions and Fads" clothing design store she worked at. Rika defended herself the best way she could but in the end the result was the same...

"You got fired?!" Takato said in astonishment hours later with Rika sitting in Takato's small apartment on a small picnic chair while he sat on his bed.

"ya..but it's ok I can find another job easily enough..i didn't like working there anyways..but my mother insisted that it was a well paying job and she went though hell to land me it. So I took it for her sake. I'm probably going to get hell from her next but I don't care. The fate of the world is more important that some stupid job. I'm going to have to move out of my house and sell the majority of my stuff to put a down payment on a cheaper apartment till I can get another job." Rika finished with a smile and stood up."Well I need to go pack up now. Thanks for listening to my rambling." Rika said with a giggle which struck Takato as weird but at the same time as a red flag and stood up.

"You don't have to sell anything Rika because your moving in with me till you get another job!" Takato said proudly."I just have to make sure the landlady doesn't find out or I'm toast!" Takato thought to himself.

Rika blinked twice and gave a nervous laugh."Thanks for the offer Takato but I don't think that will work...i mean look you've only got one bed and there's no way in hell I'm gonna share a bed with you. Not to mention the only one who has ever seen me nude is Renamon which I plan to keep it that way." Rika said trying her best not to sound rude.

But Takato wasn't going to give up that easily."I'll sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag. You can have the bed. And the whole nude thing..I'll put up a sheet between us..I'm not a pervert." Takato said with a smile.

"And what about these?" Renamon's voice pipped up from behind with a few photographs and showed them to the both of them causing Takato's face to go beat red and pale at the same time meanwhile Rika's face went red a cherry.

The first photograph was one of Rika in her younger years from when they were still young Half half nude with her shirt off and panties still on. The next one showed her in the process taking them off so that you could see her entire body nude now. The third and final photograph showed her Masturbating in the privacy of her bedroom.

"Where did you get these?! These are private! I would never let anyone photograph me like this!" Rika said balling up a fist at Takato.

Takato backed up a few paces."When we were younger Impmon took those and dropped them in my lap one day! I didn't take them but I did keep them..." Takato said still bracing to get punched in the nose by a very pissed off Rika.

But instead of punching Takato she simply laughed causing both Renamon and Takato both to give puzzled looks."I can't believe you kept these for all these years! I mean come on...i haven't even began to develop in these pictures yet! Do you still jack off to these things? I can't wait to show these to everyone and tell them you still kept them after all these years!" Rika said laughing and put them in her purse. I suppose I could move in...i mean my biggest worry was you seeing me nude bur after seeing this.." Rika trailed off and half heartedly tried to hold back a snicker." I don't think I'm so worried anymore." Rika finished and walked out of his apartment door.

Takato simply sweatdropped and let out a sigh."At this rate I'd rather her to punch me in the nose..." Takato said and fell backward onto his bed dreading what was to come.

Meanwhile at Henry's place...

"Henry have you seen Lopmon and Terriermon?" Suzie asked curiously as she looked around the house they lived at.

"Have you checked my bedroom yet? I last recall them both going in there." Henry said while he worked on his project on his pc.

"oh? Why would they go in there for?" Suzie asked as she began to make her way towards Henry's room upstairs.

"They said something about having some...alone.....time...WAIT SUZIE! DON'T OPEN MY DOOR!" Henry called up in a panicked tone but was too late as Lopmon's embarrassed sequel came from upstairs followed by Terriermon shouting"KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER SUZIE!" and the sound of Suzie slamming the door shut and slowly walking down stairs with her face redder then a chili pepper.

Henry looked at Suzie and laughed. He couldn't help it. Her face was absolutely priceless."Sorry I should have warned ya ahead of time." Henry said still laughing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see Terriermon having sex with Lopmon now..." Suzie said in a slightly high pitched yet dazed tone as she slowly sat down and turned on the TV which caused Henry to fall out of his chair laughing his ass off.

About ten minuets later Terriermon and Lopmon both came downstairs with similar expressions of embarrassment on their faces.

"Henry...when I said I was heading up to your room with Lopmon for some private time...that usually means to keep people out!" Terriermon said in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry about that..i was so involved with my work it didn't occur to me till the last second." Henry said with a sweatdrop.

"I hope Suzie is ok..I didn't think of how it might affect her seeing me like that..."Lopmon said in a worried tone looking over in Suzie's direction.

"I wouldn't worry about it..." Henry said with a smile.

"She was probably too busy staring at me to even notice." Terriermon said in a cocky tone to which Lopmon whacked the back of Terriermon's head with her paw causing him to fall forward with a nice Knot on his head.

"This is no time to be bragging about your size dear!" Lopmon said in an highly annoyed tone with her temple pulsing on the side of her head while balling up a paw in frustration.

By this time Suzie had walked up to Lopmon and Terriermon and proceeded to pick Terriermon up by the back of his neck."Listen here you perverted little bunny! I wasn't staring at your dick! What shocked me the most is that I didn't even know digimon could do that!" Suzie said in an aggravated tone and then simply let go of the back of his neck letting him drop with a "thud!" on the floor.

"Why would that shock you Suzie? Just because we are comprised of data doesn't mean we aren't living things and we each have a gender...i mean humans and animals do the same thing in this world." Terriermon said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You aren't helping Terriermon..." Henry said in an annoyed tone."To be honest It didn't even occur to me at first until I repeated what you said to me to Suzie..." Henry said sweatdropping causing both Terriermon and Lopmon to look at Henry shocked.

"Humans...." Was all Lopmon could say shaking her head in dismay as she walked off and sat on the couch and began to watch TV.

Meanwhile at Rika's house...

Rika was packing her things as she put a few of her trophies into boxes."Moving in with Takato..who would have thought..." Rika said absentmindedly out loud to herself.

"Rika...I am curious myself as to how those Photographs came in Takato's possession. We both know if Impmon was taking photographs of you, you would have busted him and smashed his little black head into the ground." Renamon said with a coy smile.

"what do you mean? You think I knew Impmon was there and let him take those Photographs?" Rika said in a not so confident tone.

"That's exactly what I am thinking...i know you better than anyone Rika and I happen to know you've had a crush on Takato since the battle with the first Diva." Renamon said which cause Rika to look up at Renamon with a blush.

"Alright I'll tell ya what happened.."Rika said with a sigh."I did bust Impmon taking photographs of me and was about to smash his little head into the ground until he told me he was planning on embarrassing me by showing them to Takato when I told him to spill the beans of why he was taking them. I got a silly idea and told him I wouldn't smash his head in if he promised to take them to Takato and no one else and did a few poses.

The third one was actually not intentionally planned but in the heat of the moment I guess hormones got the best of me." Rika said still blushing.

"So Impmon got a show then?" Renamon said chuckling to herself.

"I sort of forgot he was there till I climaxed.." Rika said blushing even more so now.

Renamon went from a chuckle to an outright spontaneous laugh which caused Rika to give a shocked look at her upon which she stopped laughing and returned to her emotionless expression.

"You've changed a lot Renamon...I've never actually heard you laugh like that before...it sounded genuine." Rika said in an awed tone.

"Well you can thank that bread munching pineapple head of a partner that Takato has for that...love has a funny way of changing a digimon" Renamon said with a smile.

"No way....you and Guilmon?!" Rika said in a shocked yet totally girlish tone just before a large cloud of mist sprayed out from the middle of their room.

"No way....why would a Digimon be Bio-emerging here?!" Rika said looking around and then she saw it...Yamaki's PDA was sitting dead in the middle of the coffee table."Stupid goggle head forgot the PDA! Renamon lets take this battle outside! I'll grab the PDA and you lead it out here!" Rika said grabbing the PDA and running out the front door as she dialed on her cellphone.

"Understood Rika..." Renamon said as she stood in place waiting for the Digimon to Bio-emerge.

Rika began to dial into her cellphone with her left hand while she carried the PDA in the other when suddenly the PDA was knocked out of her right hand by something sharp as it cut her hand open. Rika dropped her cellphone to hold her left hand in pain and looked to see a black Kuni sticking out of the ground then looked up on the roof of a nearby to see a Digimon dressing in what looked to be ninja type robes and a sword at it's side.

"A rose a sweet a you will wilt if you have to carry such a burden...let me take it off your hands!" The mysterious Digimon said as it jumped off the roof top disappearing in a blur then reappearing next to her in a blur as it picked up the PDA.

Rika looked down to see all she had to do was hit send and she would send the call."Who are you?" Rika asked as she pressed the send button with her blood stained left hand.

"They call me....Musyamon. I am the Digimon sovereign's best agent and my mission is to open the gateway from our world to yours. If you do not persist I will not cause you any farther harm...my mission is to ONLY retrieve the key to the juggernaut....nothing else." Musyamon said in a calm tone as he saw Renamon run out followed by what looked like a horrid figure as it crashed through the front of Rika's house destroying it.

"Rika! DIAMOND STORM!!!!" Renamon yelled out jumping into the air and shooting a flurry of crystals at Musyamon.

Musyamon simply drew his sword and gave a heavy sigh."Very well then...you leave me no choice!" Musyamon said jumping up into the air and disappearing in a blur and reappeared in front of Renamon much to her surprise."NINJA BLADE!!!" Musyamon called out as he slashed at Renamon but she cleverly dodged it disappearing in a blur as Musyamon had.

Rika looked up at Renamon who had barely dodged that attack."I have to help her!" Rika thought as she stood up picked up her digivice with her right hand and took a card out of her pocket with her bleed left hand grunting in pain as she did so."This pain is nothing...." Rika said to herself remembering the tough battle and the pain she endured fighting the D-reaper 12 years ago."DIGI-MODIFY!!!" Rika shouted as she began to swipe the card through the slot in her digivice." OMIMON'S GALLANT BLADE ACTIVATE!!!" Rika yelled as she finished swiping the card.

A large sword then appeared in Renamon's paws."Pathetic...relying on a card for power...true power does not come from a card...it comes from a strong bond....NOW SHOW ME THIS BOND YOU AND YOUR HUMAN PARTNER SHARE!!!" Musyamon Yelled as he dashed at Renamon with their swords colliding at multiple points.

Meanwhile the Digimon that had Bio-emerged had seen Rika."A Tamer...." The digimon said and laugh evilly. This laugh chilled Rika to the bone and paralyzed her with fear."His laugh...it's not normal...it sounds truly evil...as if he himself is evil incarnate....i haven't felt this scared in years...I-I-I CAN'T MOVE!" Rika thought to herself in fearfully.

Just then Henry, Suzie and Takato came running from a distance. Takato stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the digimon."That's thing's huge! What is it?!" Takato said incredulously.

"Malomyotismon...." Suzie said then gasped. "What is it?" Henry asked in a panicked tone in response to her sudden gasp.

"Mega level...." Suzie said scared tone which cause both Takato and Henry to both gasp.

"What about the other digimon?" Henry asked.

"I don't know...i don't get it...there's no data on it...it's just blank! Is this thing broken or something?" Suzie said in an annoyed tone which caused both Henry and Takato to look at each other as the thought occurred to both of them.

**FLASHBACK**

Renamon tackled Guilmon witch caught him by surprise."Is this stupid thing broken? Why doesn't it have any data on petmon over there...." Rika said in an annoyed tone.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Takato we both know there's only one digimon in the entire digital world with no data..and that's the one you created." Henry said and looked back to the digimon fighting with Renamon.

"But it looks nothing like Guilmon..." Takato said in a stunned tone as images of His best friend Guilmon flashed through his mind.

Suddenly without warning Takato made a mad dash towards Renamon and Musyamon."Guilmon, please tell me it's you boy!" Takato yelled out with tears in his eyes which caught both Musyamon and Malomyotismon's attention.

"Taaa....kaaa...tooo?" Musyamon said in a voice that sounded just like Guilmon's which caused Renamon to gasp and jump back as her eyes widened with shock.

At that very moment Malomyotismon was dashing at Takato claws bared."Die tamer!" Malomyotismon yelled but just before he struck down on Takato something Golden and glowing struck Malomyotismon's hand.

Malomyotismon looked down at the ground to see a Golden Kuni which glowed brightly of a holy Aura."I won't let you harm him!" Musyamon said in a voice that sounded half like Guilmon and half like Musyamon.

Rika then noticed her digivice glowing brightly and looked at the Glowing Kuni.

"Please....give me the power to protect the ones I love...." Rika said out loud as she closed her eyes. Somehow Rika knew she what should have have to and could do...Rika then shouted the words"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!" which caused both Henry and Takato's head s to both Jolt in Rika and Renamon's direction

Without warning the digivice flashed a blinding light as the words "BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION" Appeared on her digivice's small screen.

"Renamon biomerge to..." Renamon's voice echoed as Rika and Renamon were both engulfed in a blinding light. Renamon and Rika's bodies merged in a flash of light. Renamon's body then appeared to glide down into a glistening water after which their body took human form which extended a palm out

which shot a aquatic charge out upon which a yellow and orange light shot out to the human body swirling around it and engulfing it as it swirled. All of Renamon's digivolutions seemed to flash before their eyes until a human form stood in a golden armor with her palm in front of her face. Rika felt herself surrounded by data rings as she looked on. The golden armored figure then jumped up in a aerial back flip until she landed down with a staff in hand as the ground beneath them seemed to ripple away. The form then stood up and Renamon and Rika's voices shouted in unison."Sakuyamon!!!" as the light faded from around them.

Sakuyamon then looked up to Musyamon"This is the bond we share...we act as one!" Rika and Renamon's voices said once again in unison.

_**Renamon and Rika biomerge digivolved! How could they have been able to do that? And who's this Musyamon who seems to sound remarkably like Guilmon when Takato called out to him? Is it really him...or is the enemy tricking them into thinking it's him? To find out what happens next keep reading Digimon Digital monsters!**_


End file.
